Saint Seiya: Némesis Divino RESÚMENES
by Dalkiel
Summary: Tal y como el título dice, utilizaré este espacio para publicar los resúmenes de los capítulos de Némesis Divino que han salido hasta la fecha. Podéis encontrar la historia con el mismo nombre en esta página también.


Saludos, camaradas. Aquí iré dejando los resúmenes de los capítulos de Némesis Divino para que recordéis más o menos por dónde va el hilo.

Siento la demora en escribir el capítulo 18. No volverá a ocurrir. Abrazos. ^^

Un pequeño aviso: esto son resúmenes de los capítulos de mi fic, así que recomiendo encarecidamente

**NO MIRAR SIN ANTES CONOCER LA HISTORIA, SAINT SEIYA: NÉMESIS DIVINO, PUBLICADA EN ESTA MISMA PÁGINA WEB.**

* * *

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

Aviso SPOILER

1.º minisaga - ESCORPIO

1.- El corazón de un caballero

(Encuentro/Un último deseo)

Iskandar y Éurito acuden a Atenas a detener a un caballero de armadura oscura que ha asesinado a varias personas. Éste corrupto guerrero resulta ser el hermano fugado de Escorpio, quien durante la batalla, desvela sus motivos y pide ser asesinado para no acabar de convertirse en un espectro de Hades.

2.- Gracias a mi amigo

(La bella durmiente/Desautorizando al Patriarca/Travesura nocturna)

El hermano de una amiga de Iskandar le dice que ella no despierta. Tras comprobar el dorado que hay algo raro que la mantiene dormida, pide autorización al Patriarca, que dice que no. Iskandar acude a Éurito, hermano de Atenea, para que le eche una mano. Ambos juntos van a persuadir a la diosa en el Ateneo de madrugada. Tras lograrlo, Escorpio parte a Atenas.

3.- El reto de la hilandera

(Una trampa mortal/El pacto de Selina/El juicio de Némesis)

En casa del chico, Iskandar cae en el sueño de su amiga y es asaltado por una Moira que pretende quedarse a solas con él. Iskandar impide que la bestia ataque a la joven. Ella le dice que cayó en el sueño tras hablar con una diosa para reprimir la oscuridad del mundo. La Moira lo afirma y habla del Juicio de Némesis y del papel que juegan ella e Iskandar. Derrota al dorado y añade que jamás podrá pasar el reto sin que ella muera.

4.- Moriré por ti

(El valor que te dedico/Hilos de Muerte)

Iskandar se sincera diciendo que ama a la chica. Tras hablar con Átropos, afirma que peleará por sí mismo y sus sentimientos. La Moira dice que el Juicio ha terminado con un fracaso y que él debe morir. Iskandar lucha oponiéndose a la forzosa muerte o de él o de ella. Es derrotado. Átropos intenta hacerle entrar en razón mostrándole su verdadera forma. Al ver que no puede persuadirle, le arroja los Hilos de Muerte. Una barrera creada por Selina le protege. Ella, al lado de su amor y tras besarle muere. Átropos explica parte de su papel y se marcha. Iskandar se apuñala para ver en el Hades a la muchacha.

5.- Amanecer

(Lo que el sentimiento provoca/Ángel de Iskandar/Amor de Iskandar)

Iskandar y la chica tienen su última charla casi en el Hades. A pesar de que ha superado el Juicio de Némesis, aparece Afrodita y le concede el Don del Amor, por el que la difunta, que ya caminaba hacia el Hades, podría ser su ángel protector. Iskandar se hace cargo del hermanito y más o menos conforme, habiendo recuperado la cordura por acción de la diosa, sonríe. En el Santuario, se enamora de nuevo de la viva imagen de Selina, una muchachita aprendiz de bronce.

2.º minisaga – VIRGO

6.- El príncipe desertor

(Madre del mandoble/Justicia de Virgo)

Kishut y Licaón hablan sobre lo sucedido con Iskandar y el Juicio de Némesis, pasando sobre Astrea. Kishut afirma que ella ha sido ordenada ya. Planean darle una misión mientras en un lugar lejano, Dicé provoca que Ánfora dé a luz a su armadura. En el Santuario, de nuevo, Astrea recibe las órdenes de buscar a Baltsarós tras un sueño de su anterior maestro y una pugna contra Iolao.

7.- Reminiscencia de dos noches trágicas

(Marte sobre Melitón/Donde caen las estrellas/La luna sobre el Santuario)

Ya en Melitón, Astrea y Therón sufren la alucinación de lo sucedido allí entre Baltsarós y Marte. Astrea desfallece. En el Santuario, Kishut lleva a Elvashak a la Colina Estrellada, donde le dice que quiere que le suceda. Atenea aparece y regaña a Kishut por no contar con ella. Se queda sola, triste y pensativa. Baltsarós habla con Therón sobre Astrea y éste va a buscar su armadura. Astra sueña con su asesinato y despierta pensando en Leo. Por su parte, Therón encara a Ánfora, quien busca a Astrea.

8.- Corazón herido

(Confrontación/Encuentro/Verdad)

Therón comienza el combate contra Ánfora mientras Astrea camina, febril, hacia donde Baltsarós está. Perseo petrifica a Ánfora y augura que revertirá el hechizo mientras regresa con Leo. Astrea llega a donde Leo y él le cuenta por qué está ahí, y la historia de cómo y por qué su maestro se convirtió en un asesino. Astrea, enfurecida, echa la culpa a Therón y Baltsarós, y ante la aparición de un vórtice en el cielo y el renacer de Ánfora, se prepara para acabar con la Hora y sus compañeros.

9.- Buscando el perdón

(Milagro/Balanza del Juez/Desgracia)

Mientras que Leo regaña a Astrea, Therón se encamina a luchar con Ánfora. A punto de derrotarla, la Balanza del Juez de Astrea captura a sus camaradas. Astrea se enfrenta a Ánfora y la derrota. Luego, discute con Perseo, a quien hiere. Ánfora renace como Mesembria y ejecuta la Sentencia de Orden en Astrea. Ánfora logra su objetivo y ayuda a Perseo, pero de pronto, el vórtice del cielo estalla, y "alguien" hace que Mesembria se vuelva una amenaza junto a 4 criaturas de Nyx. Aparece Baltsarós.

10.- Astrea de Virgo

(Blason dorado/Sonrisa/Humanos)

La pelea torna a favor de Mesembria porque no puede ser herida por los dorados, pero Astrea retiene a las criaturas con su balanza. Tras un enfrentamiento, pide a Leo que haga tiempo para ejecutar un plan, que gracias a Perseo, quien salva a Leo, puede llevarse a cabo. Astrea derrota a los gigantes y Mesembria, pero cae inconsciente y es atacada por el mal que yacía en ella. Tras derrotarlo (Atarsea), recuerda la verdad sobre la muerte de Evander de Águila.

Interludio 1

11.- El gran Patriarca

(Una copa más/Aria/Caja de recuerdos)

Alisha rompe el reloj del Patriarca y Licaón aparece mientras la niña escapa. Tras hablar con Kishut sobre Prometeus y no obtener datos, se marcha. En la casa de Piscis, Nerites habla con Alisha y le muestra a Nelia. Le pide tras darle su reloj de bolsillo que pida perdón a Kishut y que sea fuerte, que debe ser Atenea y no una niña débil. Finalmente, Astrea y los demás llegan y tras informar, Kishut, Alisha y Baltsarós se quedan juntos para rememorar la historia de la caja de Pandora.

3.º minisaga - LOS CUATRO GRANDES

12.- La ciudad neblinosa

(Punición/Empatía/Un lugar seguro)

En 1481, Nerites e Ístvan acuden a Sinigrado para tratar de encontrar la caja de Pandora. Tras encontrar la ciudad devastada, se separan. Nerites salva a Odel y Nelia e Ístvan descubre que alguien trata de recuperar un artefacto de la ciudad para completar un ritual de resurrección. Kishut y Baltsarós llegan para ayudar y caminan hacia la cámara de Éxtasis, donde Atenea y Pegaso-Hades se suicidaron juntos.

13.- Epílogo de una tragedia

(Artefactos gemelos/ El tiempo no es barrera)

Alisha sigue escuchando la historia de Kishut, que continúa con la presentación de Tritos y la consecución de la caja de Pandora y la flor de escarcha por parte de Baltsarós. Tras continuar su batalla, Tritos, con afán de recuperar el tercer artefacto, el medallón de Hades, usa su poder para ver la batalla de Atenea y Hades-Pegaso del siglo decimotercero.

14.- Teñida con mi sangre

(Puertas de Neptuno/Náufrago/Determinación)

Kishut combatirá a Tritos fracasando estrepitosamente. Tras ser encerrado en el Mar del Olvido, se verá las caras con su pasado, definiéndose incompleto y fracasado. En su agonía, la luz de Atenea le otorgará Excalibur, con la que saldrá en la búsqueda de Tritos para morir dejando un legado para los que vengan tras él. Los caballeros astrales despiertan y Baltsarós afirma querer salvar a Kishut con la flor de escarcha.

4.º minisaga - CAPRICORNIO

15.- Un presentimiento

(Por amistad/Hielo negro/Un lugar demasiado lejano)

Kishut seguirá contando su historia a la pequeña Alisha. Saldrá a la luz que Leo no fue ejecutado porque salvó al Patriarca con la flor de escarcha, y por eso robó el ícor. (Asimismo, eso fue lo que desencadenó el nacimiento de Marte, y era cosa del destino). El Santuario es sacudido por una lluvia negra, ante la que unos soldados luchan y son salvados por Teris. Tras que Teris y Alisha se vean por primera vez, Atlas aparecerá helando el cielo hasta los peldaños que hay en él. Alisha y Kishut caminarán, encontrándose lejos de la Tierra, en un Santuario desconocido.

16.- Condenado al fracaso

(Al límite/La Hora del destino)

Un obelisco de sombras surge en Rodorio y Atlas de Acuario lo enfrenta, luchando no sólo contra él, sino contra sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta de que el enemigo es el reflejo de los ciudadanos y de que selló su don hace mucho tiempo. Planea derrotar al obelisco, pero no se especifica cómo. Por su parte, Kishut y Alisha llegan a Némesis, quien cuenta que el juicio está corrupto y que sólo queda Minerva con posibilidad de juzgar. La diosa decide que Minerva ha de juzgar a Kishut para conceder al mundo un líder puro. Sin embargo, la Hora se niega, y antes de que Némesis desate su ira sobre ella, Átropos aparece protegiéndola.

17.- Demasiado tarde

(Perdidos para siempre/Comienzo/Un líder fuerte)

Atlas sigue luchando contra Noesis, dándose cuenta de que no hay salvación para los humanos que lo componen. Sabiéndolo, se enfrenta a la bestia hasta que ve el momento de entrar en ella. Por otra parte, Átropos recuerda a Némesis que Minerva tiene un destino que ha de cumplir y que debe partir al Santuario. Tras la charla, tentará a Alisha con el despertar de Atenea en ella haciendo que la niña se sincere, diciendo cómo se cree ella en realidad, muñeca de todos. Tras cortarse las venas en sacrificio por Atenea, se da por entendido que rechaza su humanidad.


End file.
